


I'll Share In Your Suffering

by ipis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, peter and tony are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipis/pseuds/ipis
Summary: When the Winter Soldier has been assigned a mission to eliminate Howard Stark and any witnesses, he wasn't prepared to be faced with a crying toddler and his elder brother attempting to calm him down. Instead of killing the two, he brought them back to Hydra in hopes that Stark's children will create far better weapons. It isn't until he was no longer programmed to be the Winter Soldier that he realised the mistake he's made.[ slow updates ]





	I'll Share In Your Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> tw: derogatory terms, activation of bucky's trigger words, mild depictions of violence

“_Ready to comply_.”

The Soldier exhaled. Pathetically, his body wracked with tremors. His handler stopped in front of him, analysing his features for any faults in his code. Seemingly satisfied, he closed the worn journal and stepped closer to the Soldier. The Soldier forced himself to calm down.

“_I have a mission for you. Sanction and extract. No witnesses._”

Howard Stark. His name seemed familiar on his tongue, and the Soldier refrained from asking who he was. Immediately, his handler handed him a file on Stark. The folder was stained and worn – clearly, they have had eyes on Howard for quite some time. The Soldier read through the file, analysing situations and scenarios on how to eliminate the world’s most renowned weapons manufacturer. “_He has been creating more serums to replicate that of Captain America’s,” _his handler said_. “You will need to take the serums for our personal gain. Is that understood_?”

The Soldier replied, “_Yes_,” without further hesitation. With a nod, his handler exited the room, leaving the Soldier to stand on shaky feet and arm himself with the necessary weapons to eliminate Stark.

His movements, sluggish and hesitant, made him pause. He flexed his metal arm, not feeling anything out of the ordinary. The Soldier scanned the room, checking over his shoulder to determine if he was beginning to become less aware of his surroundings. He surmised that his analysis of the situation remained undetermined: nothing was out of the ordinary, so he shouldn’t need to ask someone to evaluate him. In a stoic manner, he resumed his preparations. The Soldier was aware that he was being watched in a different room. One false move can lead him back to the chair, strapped and electrocuted to be disciplined. The Soldier supressed a shudder.

With a careful eye, he strapped his gun to his back with a final click. He straightened himself further and strutted out of the room. The Soldier lead himself to where his motorcycle was parked, igniting the engine and revving it up. He pulled his mask on his face, driving off into the cold, December night to complete his mission.

* * *

“You _will_ go to the Ball, Tony. Don’t turn this into your dramatic, teenage angst like you always do.”

“I don’t want to go to the fucking Ball! I’m seventeen – I can take care of Peter while you and Mom go off and leave us like you always do!”

“Don’t give me that shit, Tony! You think you can take care of your brother when you’re always out, whoring around?”

That stung. Tony narrowed his eyes, shakily balling his fists in his anger. How dare Howard make assumptions about him all the damn time. He was preparing himself for a witty comeback, regardless of the consequences, when Tony felt Peter cling to his pant leg. Exhaling slowly, he peered down at his four-year-old brother and gave him a soft smile. “Sorry, Pete. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Howard scoffed. “You’re no man, Tony. No man would ever be as soft as you are now. It’s a mystery as to how I ended up with a son like you. Pathetic is what you are.”

Tony couldn’t explain it, but he felt immune to his father’s taunts and verbal abuse when Peter was with him. With a small smile, he bounced Peter into his arms and shifted him onto his hip. Immediately, Peter curled closer to Tony, one of his hands fisted tightly against his shirt and the other being gnawed at by his mouth. “I still don’t want to go to the Ball. Besides, what am I going to do there?”

“You’re there because one day, you’re going to take over Stark Industries. As rightful heir, it is expected that you follow the path I have so graciously carved for you. Your current behaviour and attitude of always hanging around at parties, getting drunk and messing with women is staining our family name. Could you, for once, just show yourself for publicity and prove that you’re worthy to be my heir? God knows we need it.”

“Either Peter comes and I go, or Peter stays here with Obi and I stay with him.”

Peter, in the four-year time span since entering Tony’s world, had managed to become reliant on him. Tony mused that that was the product of negligent parents. He was glad Peter had him to rely on. Sure, Tony trusted Obadiah but he never saw him as a paternal figure. Jarvis filled that role, up until his death the same year Peter was born. Howard, obviously, saw Peter’s dependence on his elder brother as a weakness. Tony would never let him hurt Peter – _never_.

“Stark men are made of iron, son. What’s it going to look like when we show ourselves and your kid brother is hanging like a leech off you?” Howard pursed his lips, analysing Peter; Tony could tell he was considering it. With a displeased sigh, Howard turned away. “Pack your bags. Make sure Peter has a suit tailored for his size.”

Once Howard left the room, Tony turned to his brother with a fond smile. He cooed at Peter as he went to ready their clothes for the weekend, Tony’s grip on Peter never loosening, nor leaving. It was going to be one hell of a weekend – at least he’ll have Peter there with him.

* * *

The Winter Soldier remained stoic from twilight, well until nightfall. He hid himself behind the scenery that followed the gravelled road, waiting for the Starks to drive through. The Soldier had already searched the parameter, scanned through the area and identified the prime location for attack. He memorised every turn, every point, every curve, and every mark the road he was on. The Soldier found a security camera earlier; he wouldn’t turn it off. Instead, the Soldier would wait until his mission is complete to remove evidence from the outside world and return it to Hydra, where they’ll properly dispose of it. It’d be a risk to be found by others before completing his mission.

A car engine’s hum alerted him. The beam of headlights shone through the dark night, previously lit by a dim lamp post. The Soldier rearranged his position, adjusting his gun and eyeing the road. As soon as the car zoomed past, he fired at the back wheel. The car lost control, spinning wildly through the gravel road and eventually crashing at the lamp post. Screams and pained gasps swarmed his ears as the Soldier stalked to the car. He forced open the boot and collected the serums, shining blue in its glass case. Stark stumbled out heaving, muttering under his breath. “Save her… save Maria…”

He yanked the man up with his hair and met familiar brown eyes calmly staring at him. Stark continued to pant. “Sergeant Barnes,” He said.

_Bucky_!

The Soldier snapped his neck. Stark recognised him. Stark knew him. Stark uttered the words he thought Hydra had erased from his memory. Hydra. Torture. Pain. Falling. Trains. A little boy. Is he little? He’s… he… Who is he?

_Stevie_?

His thoughts went into overdrive. Nonetheless, he was here on a mission. The Soldier would need to ask Hydra later – they’d know.

“Tony, sweetheart! Take Peter and run!”

Robotically, the Soldier turned to Stark’s wife – _Maria_ – and suffocated her. Maria’s gasps for air muffled under his hand, and her harsh breaths irritated his arm. Slowly, she slipped into unconsciousness and fell limp. The wail of a child heightened his senses, and the Soldier’s eyes narrowed on one teenager grasping a toddler, both their expressions laced with fear and cheeks flooded with tears. _Tony and Peter Stark_, his mind helpfully supplied.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Tony hissed. The Soldier blinked apathetically. _Eliminate the target and any witnesses you encounter_. Peter, still enclosed tightly in Tony’s arms, began wheezing. His little lungs greedily took some air in, only to fall short in small puffs. His face was red. The Soldier raised his left arm to attack when Tony shifted down to a bag. “Jesus Christ, he’s having an asthma attack! I’m just going to reach into this bag and get out his puffer.”

Surprisingly, he did. Peter accepted the puffer and the Soldier watched as his breaths slowly began to even and his face returned to its natural colour. Tony rubbed his back soothingly as he glared up at the Soldier. His gaze was untrusting with an underlying hint of fear. “What are you going to do with us? Murder us like how you did with mom and dad?”

The Soldier hummed. “You’re Tony Stark. Son of Howard, child prodigy and a genius. A playboy based on your recent activities during parties. Fond of your younger brother, Peter, who’s Stark’s illegitimate son. A witness, so you should be extracted. But you might be useful.”

“_Useful_?” Tony spat. “If you think you’re going to drag me to wherever the hell you’re from, try again! What kind of-!”

“Peter is also quite intelligent, I assume.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_, asshole!”

He ripped the two boys from the car and hoisted them both on his shoulders. Tony punched, kicked, and screamed at his back. His use of profanity surprised the Soldier – he had no idea that a seventeen-year-old could have that kind of language. The Soldier filed the new found information away for future references. Peter cried at having separated from his brother.

“T-Tony,” he sobbed, reaching out with grabby hands for his brother. Tony held them tightly.

“I’ll save you; I swear. I’m not going to let this man take us, okay? You hear me, Pete?”

The Soldier remained stoic throughout Tony’s reassurances and their interactions. They’ll see soon enough that they can’t ever escape. Arriving at his motorcycle, he sat Tony and Peter at the front and tied them with a rope. He ignored Tony’s indignant squawking and his insistent questions of “Where the _hell_ did that come from?” as he securely fastened the two siblings. He revved the engine and drove away back to Hydra, Tony screaming at the top of his lungs.

No one heard his cries as they sped through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! i don't write often but i really wanted to read a fic in which peter and tony are siblings (only bc i exhausted all iron dad fics lmao) so this was born :)) srry it's kinda trash. also if there are any other tags i should put up, pls let me know !!


End file.
